The present invention relates to the technical field of configuring a terminal block, and more specifically relates to a terminal block connector allowing wire connection by insertion and achieving wire connection and wire disconnection by pulling up the pullable caps.
A terminal block is a connector part used in electronic devices and electrical appliances for wire and power connection. It is an important wire connector for electrical connection and connection between one terminal block and another terminal block. Terminal blocks now available in the market have various different structures. However, they cannot achieve instant wire connection. In general, they require disassembly so that wires can be connected thereon by using for example, screw bolts and rivets. Accordingly, it is very complicated and effort draining to mount the wires and achieve connection, thereby increasing labour input but complicating the process and reducing the efficiency of wire connection. Moreover, it is very inconvenient since the terminal block has to be disassembled again and those fixation parts such as screw bolts have to be loosened to separate the wires from the contact pieces of the terminal block during disconnection of the wires from the terminal block. In particular, wire connection of those existing electronic devices or electrical appliances requires coordination between two terminal blocks for connection of hard wires and soft wires or wires of different wire strands, and there will be great trouble when the two terminal blocks cannot achieve instant connection. When a mega project requires wire connection in-situ, time and manpower input will be enormous in order to complete the complicated wire connection procedures. It is therefore not beneficial with respect to reducing the cost and labour input.
Although connector parts such as terminal blocks enabling instant wire connection have been developed, these terminal blocks are generally disadvantageous with respect to their complicated structures. Therefore, they are not easy to manufacture and involve a higher manufacturing cost. Also, the resulting wire connection is not good enough because the wires are not connected steadily and thus susceptible to accidental disconnection. Furthermore, they do not support quick connection and do not have a long service life. In particular, none of the prior arts has disclosed a configuration of terminal block suitable for wire connection of flexible wire and hard wire for quick mutual connection between two terminal blocks, or a configuration of terminal block enabling quick connection with an electronical device through one terminal block.